


Campaign

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just trying to get his dad re-elected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head of Stiles putting up signs to help his dad stay sheriff, and this resulted.

Derek opened his mouth to shove in a tortilla chip covered in hot queso, just crunching down on it as he noticed that Stiles was balancing on a chair in his living room with one foot on the windowsill, leaning forward so that his pants were tight against his ass. "Stiles!" He could tell that he was spraying out tortilla chip crumbs as he spoke, but that was overwhelmed by the fact that he had seriously burnt his tongue. He rushed to swallow, grimacing as the rough edges scraped against his throat. Reaching up, he let his fingers rest against his throat for a moment, breathing heavily until his healing kicked in. Walking toward Stiles, Derek cleared his throat. "What are you putting up in my window?"

Stiles turned his head to look back at Derek over his shoulder. "Hey. Uh, you're giving my dad free advertisement?"

Puzzling out the wording on the large sign from what he could see from the back, Derek's brow furrowed. "Re-elect Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Yeah." Stiles finished situating the sign and then jumped down from the chair. "You keep your blinds closed anyway. You're not even gonna notice it's there."

Sighing, Derek moved to sit on the couch, putting down his bowl of queso before grabbing the bag of chips out from under his arm. "I keep forgetting your dad's an elected official."

Sitting down heavily beside Derek, Stiles grabbed a chip and dug in. "He's been Sheriff a while now. I'm pretty sure name recognition helps, but you never know when some charismatic asshole's going to run and people are going to remember all of the problems from the last year and then... I've been involved with enough of the problems that I figure I should help out, y'know? Pretty much everyone else has signs in their front yard, but the only yard you have isn't exactly a place a lot of people would see, so... Window."

"You could have given it to me to put up, Stiles. You didn't need to break into my apartment." Derek made a point of double dipping his next chip.

Stiles didn't seem to care. "It's not my fault that your buzzer thing doesn't work anymore and that your werewolf senses suck."

A chip broke in half as Derek's grip tightened on it slightly. "You're over enough that your scent is here. Miraculously, you managed to be rather silent. You must have come in while I was opening the chips." Derek paused. "Which, why are you eating my chips?"

Freezing with a chip halfway to his mouth, Stiles said, "Uh... Because they looked good and you're such a kind and loving person that I figured you'd share?"

"It's polite to ask." Derek glowered at him for a moment.

"Dude, seriously?" Stiles licked the fingers not holding his chip, laughing. "I would have wagered that polite wasn't even in your vocabulary." He snorted. "I'll make it up to you at some point, I'm sure."

Derek's mind went to the way Stiles' pants had stretched across his ass. "Fine. Take me out to dinner."

This time Stiles got to be the one paused with a chip in his mouth, his lips stretched around it with a trail of queso on his lip. He coughed and hurried to chew, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Wait, what? So, like, I'm supposed to take you on a date to make up for three of your chips?"

One eyebrow raising, Derek smirked. "I never said date."

"Uh..." Stiles shook his head, fingers scrabbling against the knees of his pants. "I just, I mean, wouldn't people think that?" He paused. "Actually, no, they'd probably think you were my babysitter or something. Fuck, why do look so much older than me?"

Derek leaned back against the couch, one arm coming up to lay against the back of it. "I am six years older than you. That's why I look older."

His lip curling, Stiles shook his head. "No, man, I mean... I look fifteen still. You look like a really well-kept thirty."

"I do not look thirty," Derek ground out through clenched teeth. "Your face looks young, but the rest of you looks like you're in your early twenties. I don't think people would assume it was a date unless we went somewhere with candles on the tables and a guy with a violin playing as he walked around."

Smirking, Stiles let out a soft huff of laughter. "Huh. Well, okay then."

With a glare, Derek pointed to the chips. "Your germs are in there already. You might as well keep eating."

Taking another chip, Stiles pulled one leg up on the couch so he was turned toward Derek. "What if I wanted to take you out for fondue? Y'know, one cheese dip deserving replacement with another."

Derek blinked. "That would look like a date to pretty much anyone."

"Fondue?" Stiles licked his lips. "What if I said I'm glad?" Y'know, let people think I could actually land a guy who looked like you. Word might get out and then people would talk about my dad and then when election day came around, they'd look at the ballot and see 'Stilinski' and mark it because it's a name they know."

"Are you trying to get me to date you to help your dad win the election?" With a scowl, Derek bit into a chip, only realizing afterward that he hadn't dipped it in the queso.

Stiles licked his lips and brushed off his hands against his knees again. "Can't a guy want to do two things?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fondue and bowling. If you're going to go, go big and relatively public."

"I'm eighteen now, at least, so no one will be arresting you? At least, I hope not." Stiles let his fingers tap against his knees for a long moment. "Wait, uh, why are you agreeing? Just for the food or....?"

"I can go on one date with you to help your father out, Stiles." Derek picked up another chip, swirling it in the queso. "And if the first one goes well? Maybe you'll get a second."

His lips slowly dragging into a grin, Stiles reached up to cover his mouth for a moment. "Awesome. Cool." He ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "Uh, I'm gonna go run some more signs around town, but... Do you want to go tonight? Like, at seven or so?"

Derek leaned his head back to look at Stiles, putting the chip in his mouth and taking as long as he could to chew. "Sure. Pick me up then. I'll try to actually hear you this time."

"And I'll try to make some noises for you." Stiles looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I mean, uh, with the door. Not, like, moans or anything." He waved his hands in front of him, backing up a step. "Not that I wouldn't for you because, uh..." He paused. "I'm going to go... elsewhere. Now. But I'll be back tonight. And maybe I'll even have my brain with me because I have no idea what's going on with my mouth right now except that it's- Oh, God, why are you standing up? Are you gonna hit me?"

Reaching out as he stood, Derek put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Calm down. I'm used to your mouth by now. You're taking me on a date. I think you're allowed to flirt a little."

Stiles nodded his head, licking his lips again before nodding. "Yeah, okay. So, seven." He gave Derek a tiny grin and then turned around, walking quickly to the door and letting himself out.

Derek sat back down and closed his eyes, thinking not for the first time that it was a good thing that Stiles couldn't tell when he was lying. He wasn't anywhere close to being used to that mouth and those fingers or that ass... But at least now he was possibly in a position to begin to truly appreciate them. He groaned. Maybe he should just get "Elect Derek Hale For Boyfriend" signs made up and plaster the town with them.


End file.
